


Aftermath

by MalecCraze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After season 3 episode 6, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec wants to do stuff to Magnus, Everyone finds out about Razile's wish, F/M, Lavender looks great on Magnus, M/M, Magnus explains what is happening to Jace, Not entirely about Drunk Alec though, Partly based on the pictures of season 3 episode 7, Sober Alec gets angry at Clary, the picture where everyone stand around a table looking very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCraze/pseuds/MalecCraze
Summary: What happens after the end of 3×06..Magnus returns to the institute along with Clary to let Alec know about Jace becoming the owl and the lake Lyn incident. What he didn't expect was for Alec to be drunk.





	Aftermath

"Jace is the owl.", Clary said, slowly, processing everything that they had just witnessed. Magnus raised himself from the ground, ignoring the slight pain caused by the owl's power...Jace's power. Luke was already by Clary's side, asking her if she was alright. She shook her head 'No' as she tried to hold in her tears.

"This is all my fault.", Clary sobbed. "This is all because I brought him back to life."

Magnus's eyes went wide, "You what?" He looked at Luke who just sighed, closing his eyes. "You brought him back to life?", He questioned, confused. Then realization struck him as he whispered, "You used Raziel's wish."

Clary turned to Magnus who held up his hand, stopping her.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Magnus, I wanted to. But, Jace said that everyone who knew about this would be in trouble. And Alec...he had just proved himself worthy of being the institute head and we didn't want to do anything that would compromise his position."

Magnus sighed, "I think I know what's going on with Jace."

Clary immediately said, "What is it?"

"He's been possessed. We need to get Izzy and Alec and get back to institute."

Luke said, "I'm gonna have the pack look for Ollie. She must be headed for her girlfriend, Sam." Magnus and Clary nodded approvingly as Luke walked away, fast. Magnus and Clary rushed inside the bar.

"Over there.", Clary pointed to Izzy, who stood in front of a guy with a grey T-shirt.

"Izzy!", Clary said out loud, capturing Isabelle's attention. She excused herself from the guy and walked towards them.

"What's going on?", Isabelle asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We need to get back to the institute. Where's Alexander?", Magnus asked, searching.

"Umm...He left already. Why, what's happening?"

Magnus sighed, his eyes shutting close as he contemplated what to tell Izzy. Clary broke the ice, "Jace is the owl."

Isabelle blinked, "What?"

"You heard her. Now let's leave, shall we? Where's your mom?"

"She left, too.", Izzy whispered feebly. She walked back to guy and bid him bye, before returning. They walked out of the bar and turned into one of the alleys as Magnus opened a portal, shimmering gold. They stepped into it, reaching the ops center of the institute.

"I'll go get Alec.", Magnus said, his feet automatically moving underneath him, leading him to Alec's room. He was dreading seeing Alec after their morning fight. He hadn't meant to call Alec a child but Alec was twisting his words and he just felt so helpless that he couldn't do anything else. When he said that "Things would probably be different if Alec had dated someone else before him", he meant that Alec would then know that every relationship hits rock bottom once in a while and it was up to them if they wanted to get back to where they were. He took in a deep breath, knocking on the door, twice. He waited patiently as he heard the door unlock and what came into his view was Alec - a rather disheveled Alec.

"Magnus!", Alec greeted enthusiastically, "You came. But you're late, though. You missed dinner." He stepped aside, giving Magnus space to enter his room.

Magnus stepped forward, suspicious at Alec's cheeky behavior. As he walked past the door, past Alec, the familiar stench of alcohol filled his nose.

"Oh my God, you're drunk.", Magnus said.

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it.", Alec laughed silly.

Magnus shook his head. He couldn't deal with this right now. He needed his calm, levelheaded boyfriend not the silly, salty yet adorable version.

"Alexander, there's something we have to talk about."

"Yes, we do. It's about how you're the only person I'll ever love but you...", He laughed, "I'll just be one in the long list of your lovers."

"Alexander..", Magnus said, exhausted. Alec just took a step back and took in Magnus's entire form.

"What?", Magnus asked.

"You look good.", Alec said, "Lavender suits you."

Magnus closed his eyes, reveling in the perfection that is Alec, who somehow manages to compliment him even when he is angry and drunk.

"Like so good that it makes me want to do stuff to you."

Magnus let out a short laugh, "Later, darling. We have much important things to do." He put his hand over Alec's wrist, who shook it loose.

"Nope", Alec blowed raspberries, making Magnus roll his eyes, fondly.

"Do you find me beautiful, Magnus?", Alec said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course, I do. You are the most beautiful man I've ever set eyes on."

Alec frowned, "You're a liar, Magnus Bane."

Magnus squinted his eyes in confusion as Alec tutted his tongue, "You're a dirty little liar."

"You say that I'm the most beautiful man you've ever set eyes on. But, I see you look in the mirror, everyday. You're lying to me."

Magnus face palmed himself with both hands, half to cover his blush and half at Alec's silliness. He took a deep breath and looked at Alec, who was still looking at him, accusingly.

"While I really appreciate the compliment darling, we have important matters to attend to.", He was about to flick his hand when Alec pouted. Magnus laughed at his reaction and even more when he heard Alex mumble under his breath, "Acting like a child...me or you?"

He flicked his hand, letting his magic flow through Alec's body as he slowly turned sober.

Alec squinted, rubbing his temples.

"How are you feeling? Are you sober?", Magnus asked. Alec just nodded.

"What's this about?", Alec asked.

"It's Jace..... He's the owl."

"What,how...how did this happen?"

"I'll explain, follow me", Magnus said, disappearing down the hallway. Alec caught up to him and said, hesitatingly, "Magnus.."

Magnus turned to look at him.

"Umm...I'm sure I said something really embarrassing...Please don't tell Izzy about it."

Magnus smiled fondly, "Your secret's safe with me."

Magnus saw Simon standing near Isabelle and Clary. He guessed that one of them must have called him there. The five of them gathered around the table. Clary explained what happened at Lake Lyn and she hadn't even completed her sentence before Alec started yelling at her.

"I asked you how many times before? You lied to me. You lied to all of us. It's your fault Jace has been possessed."

"Alexander, don't be so hard on her.", Magnus retorted.

"Magnus, it's my parabatai that's in danger.", Alec shouted.

"Your parabatai is also the guy that she's in love with. A guy that loved her back....but that love's all forgotten now, because of my potion. Do you want to get Jace back or just blame her?", Magnus asked, calmly.

Alec looked down at the table, pissed.

Magnus explained, "Look, when Shadowhunters are born, there's a ritual done to make sure that one never gets possessed. When Jace died and came back to life, the safety net snapped, rendering him, defenseless against possessions. He doesn't know what he's doing. I'm guessing, what grounded him was his love for Clary. So, the demon, disguised as a woman made me brew a fall-out-of-love potion and stole a sliver of Clary's soul and fed it to Jace. Whatever that demon is, it's the same thing that disrupted the ley lines sometime ago."

"How do we get him back?", Isabelle asked and four sets of hopeful eyes looked at him.

"I don't know...But, if we figure out who or what's the demon, then maybe we might have a cure for him. Killing the demon usually frees those who are possessed."

"It's not just Jace that's at stake. It's the life of 33 mundanes, including Ollie's.", Clary said.

"I'm gonna go through those ancient texts that Clary and I got from Brother Zachariah, today. They're back at my loft.", Magnus said. Alec said, "I'll come with you."

Magnus nodded, creating a portal for himself and Alec. They had a lot of work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!  
> Leave Kudos!


End file.
